1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair holder, and more particularly to a hair holder having a device for shielding the spring members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hair holder is disclosed in FIG. 9 and comprises a pair of bodies 90 including a middle portion having two pairs of lugs 91 extended therefrom and pivotally coupled together by a pivot shaft 92. The bodies 90 include a number of teeth or bristle elements 94 formed on one end thereof for engaging with the hair and include a pair of handles 95 formed in the other end. A spring 93 is engaged on the pivot shaft 92 and engaged with the handles 95 for biasing the handles 95 away from each other and for biasing the teeth 94 toward each other so as to engage with the hair. However, the spring 93 is exposed such that the hair may be easily clamped between the spring 93 and the handles 95.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hair holders.